kemburgfandomcom-20200213-history
University of Kemburg
The University of Kemburg (UOK) is the largest University in Kemburg. It was founded in 1933 and has its own district in Kemburg City, named the University of Kemburg, within the borough of Locklett, where its main campus is located. It was founded on the 8th May, 1933 by Ian Clarke, a Kemburger businessman. History The University of Kemburg was founded by famous businessman, Ian Clarke, who was the richest Kemburger at the time on the 8th of May, 1933. It was founded in an attempt to create a major university of Kemburg. This worked, and after just two years, the UOK became the most popular university in Kemburg, ahead of its two other rivals. The University does not specialize in any particular subject, as part of the University's aim to keep its status as the largest university in the country. It has also recently opened several sports teams in many different sports, which compete in the largest sport leagues in Kemburg. Famous alumni *Prince James *King Edward I *Queen Catherine *Andrew Clarke Campuses Main Campus The Main Campus is located in the University of Kemburg borough, located on the outskirts of Kemburg City at Locklett. The campus is the used more often than the three other campuses. It was the first campus in the UOK, and despite its size, most famous Kemburgers attended the Beachside Campus instead. This excludes Queen Catherine. Beachside Campus The Beachside Campus is located beside the English Channel, in the large Kemburg City borough of Beachside. It is the second largest campus, after the Main Campus located on the outskirts of Kemburg City. Many famous Kemburgers have attended this campus, including King Edward I, who grew up in the Beachside area. Avaley Campus The Avaley Campus is the smallest of the University of Kemburg's 4 campuses. It is located in Avaley, a large town located north of Kemburg City. Despite being located in the Avaley Parish, it is very close to the Main Campus of the University of Kemburg. The campus mainly focuses on Mathematics. Cabot Campus The Cabot Campus is the second smallest of the University's campuses. It is located in New Richmond, Kemburg City and borders the large Cabot Park. This campus mainly focuses on the Arts, including literature and language, and also has a library and student facilities, including halls of residence, shops and bars. Sports The University of Kemburg hosts several sports and activities. One of the most notable competitions that the University takes part in is the IWO Boat Race, a boat race between three of the most prominent Universities in the International Wikination Organisation. Its opponents are the Vrije Universiteit van Wikistad and the Royal University of Koningstad. The UOK's colour for the boat race is Green. The University of Kemburg also hosts a football club, going by the name of UOK FC. The club currently plays in the Kemburger Second Division, where it is one of the more prominent teams, however until 2014 has not been eligible for promotion, due to the University's best wishes. The UOK also owns many large sporting facilities, including the large Kemergy Arena, that has a seating capacity of 35,000 in total. The main reason for the large number of seats is because there are 3 pitches, the football pitch with 20,000 seats, the basketball pitch with 8,000 seats, and the Ice hockey arena with 7,000 seats. Affiliations University Groups The University is not currently a member of any University groups, however it has been in the past before pulling out. Despite the University of Kemburg's small size, it was once part of the famous organisation, Europaeum, which currently has ten of the largest Universities in Europe as its members. International partners The university holds a large number of formal links with institutions around the world to share facilities, and take part in student exchanges. The closest International partner is Brunant's Royal University of Koningstad, because Prince James I moved to the University for a 1-year student exchange. Both universities take part in the IWO Boat Race, which is an annual boat race between the 3 largest Universities in the International Wikination Organisation. * University of Leeds * University of Bradford * University of Plymouth * University of Exeter * Royal University of Koningstad *MAR Cadi Ayyad University * Universiteit Antwerpen Category:University Category:Locklett Category:Beachside Category:Avaley Category:New Richmond Category:University of Kemburg